Generally, a can is used as means for transferring a sliver to a next process in a spinning factory. To prevent degradation of the quality of the sliver and to accommodate many slivers in the can, the slivers delivered from a calender roller arrive through the coiler tube in a coiler wheel and are coiled by the coiler wheel to fit the sliver into the can.
Recently, the spinning speed in a spinning machine such as a card, a drawing frame or the like has been increased to increase production. Also, the variety of the fibers constituting the sliver has increased, so that, for example, a sliver having a different surface frictional characteristic from that of a conventional sliver, or a sliver constituted of fibers having a different stiffness from that of a conventional fiber are used. Therefore, a coiler device wherein a change is made only in the shape of the exit opening of the coiler tube arranged on a bottom face of the coiler wheel, as in a conventional improved coiler device, cannot sufficiently cope with the increased speed of the spinning machine and the variety of the fibers constituting the sliver.
Further, a coiler device 6 in which a coiler tube 61 extends in a straight line toward a coiler wheel, as shown in FIG. 4, has been widely used as a coiler device of a conventional spinning machine. In this coiler device, there is little possibility of the sliver advancing in a sliver passage in the coiler tube 61 blocking an exit opening of the coiler tube. However, when this coiler device is rotated at a high speed, a force of inertia frequently causes the sliver to overflow from the can. Even if the sliver does not overflow from the can, it is probable that the quality of the sliver will be degraded by abrasion of the sliver against an inner wall of the can.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems. For example, in a coiler device 7 shown in FIG. 5, a sliver guiding part 73 extending upward from a coiler wheel 72 and changing the moving direction of a sliver is secured in a top end of a coiler tube 71. Therefore, when the sliver advancing in the coiler tube 71 enters a sliver passage 75, the advancing direction of the sliver is changed to a downward direction by an outside portion of an inner wall 74. By using this coiler device, it is possible to prevent the phenomenon of sliver overflow from the can, and the phenomenon of abrasion of the sliver by the inner wall of the can. However, this coiler device has the following disadvantage. Namely, in this coiler device 7, when the sliver is broken between the calender roller and the exit opening of the coiler tube upon an exchange of cans, a top end of the sliver to be supplied into a new can collides with the outside portion of the inner wall 74, so that the sliver frequently blocks the sliver guiding part 75. Further, since the sliver is folded in the sliver guiding part 75 in an ordinary operation, the folded portion of the sliver comes into contact with the outside portion of the inner wall 74, so that the sliver frequently blocks in the sliver guiding part 75.